Old Friends
by naru1863
Summary: this is about how Naruto, Sasuke, kyuubi and Itachi came together and one thing leads to another... Sasuke x Naruto, Itachi x Kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

Meeting new people…

Naruto had to move from his home in Suna because his mom and dad died when he was 5. He and his older brother Kyuubi could not take the pain and sadness that came with living in their home where they died, so Kyuubi asked his "friend" Itachi if they could move in with him.

So that takes us to the house of the great Uchiha's, Itachi and Sasuke.

"Kyuu please tell me who we are going to live with." Naruto asked in his puppy dog voice. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and said,

"Naru if I told you I would not get to see your face when we get there. I will tell you one thing about who it is."

"What, what is it just tell me you have been keeping this from me for a week now!"

"Ok… It's one of your old best friends from when you were younger."

_An old best friend… who could it be? The only friends I had when I was little were Itachi and Sasuke… Hah Sasuke the hottest boy in the world. I remember when we were little he had a fan club of girls and boys. He never liked them and he was a real teme to. _Naruto thought.

"The only friends I had when I was little were Itachi and Sasuke… Oh My God Kyuubi is them?!"

"Yes it is Naru."

Naruto blushed deep red at the idea of living with the boy he has loved for 10 years. As the two brothers where on their way to the Uchiha's, Sasuke was having the same problem as Naruto.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Please tell me what you think this is my first fanfic and i think i need help. feel free to say what you want about it so i know what to do next chapter :)


	2. Chapter 2

At the Uchiha's

Sasuke was sitting at home when Itachi told him one of his friends and little brother where coming to live with them.

"Itachi tell me who is coming."

"I did, it's your only best friend."

"You know how I feel about him so don't fuck with me."

"I'm not little brother. Why must you be so mean to me?"

"I'm not now if it is Naruto and his brother Kyuubi you are going to have a problem."

"Fine. How will I have a problem i love Kyuubi."

"Naruto, you know he is the only other person I have loved."

"So now you can have him."

"No he is not gay."

"you don't know that. Kyuubi said he was."

Sasuke starts to think this over in his head. But finds nothing on what he is going to do.

RIIIIIING!

RIIIIIING!

"Hellow?"

"Itachi this is Kyuubi."

"Oh Kyuubi where are you?"

"Well I'm on your road but i don't know what house."

"Its the biggest one on the road you cant miss it."

"Ok I'm outside so if you would come out and help us i may give you something."

"EWWW Kyuubi that's just... ewww!"

"Was that little Naru?"

"Yeah would you like to say hi?"

"Well I'm coming to help with your stuff so I will then. Just let me get Sasuke."

"Ok bye, bye"

Itachi and Sasuke walk out of the house and stop at the car. Naruto and Kyuubi get out and walk to them and Sasuke has to look away so not to show his blush. Naruto does not hide it but says nothing to the two Uchiha's. Kyuubi and Itachi have knowing looks on there faces, knowing why there little brothers where acking weird.

"OK lets get your stuff in your rooms. Sasuke help Naruto wail i help Kyuubi."

"Hn."

They all start to move box after box into the house it takes them about 40 minutes to get everything moved. now they are sitting in the living room.

Wow Sasuke looks hotter then i thought he would. what am i going to do? he never really liked people when we where little so what about now? Naruto thought to himself.

"Sasuke why don't you go with Naruto to his room?"

"Hn.

Sasuke and Naruto walk up the steps take a right then a lift and to the first door on the right. they walk in and sit on the bed. Naruto looks over at Sasuke not knowing what to do and Sasuke is just sitting there staring at him.

"so how have you been the past 7 years?'' Naruto asked.

"I have been good what about you?"

"I have been better but now that we have moved i feel a lot more happyer."

"Thats good. do you know your classes you have at the new school?"

"Yeah they are: 1st, English 9 with Iruka, 2nd history with Kakashi, 3rd P.E with Gai, 4th study hall with Tsunade, 5th Algebra 1 with Tsunade, 6th physical science with Jiryaia and 7th is band with Iruka and Kakashi."

"You have the same classes as me."

"Really, that's great now i wont feel alone."

"Hn."

"Well... um... we have school and its late... so unless you are sleeping with me could you please leave?" Naruto said with a deep red blush.

"Yeah i will let you get your sleep if you need anything just come to my room, Its right as you step out of your room. the door right in your face as you open the door. Good night Naruto."

"Good night Sasuke."


End file.
